1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for addressing and conveying electronic mail messages and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to a system which has an easier and more logical determination of email addresses and, further, which is capable of handling and possibly delivering normally undeliverable electronic mail messages.